The Girl from Nowhere
by zombiedoctor
Summary: A future doctor regeneration in an unspecified time and place. Long, long after Matt Smith's turn. Same Tardis, same crazy adventures, but one BIG difference. This new doctor is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello out there, this is my first ever fan fiction. So yeah it's most likely not perfect. Any way, I wrote this because I'm a huge Doctor who fan, and I wanted to try and write my version of a future doctor incarnation. I heard somewhere about the doctor becoming female in the future, it's probably just a rumor, but it sounded too good not to give it a try. Feel free to comment and criticise, just dont be a jerk.

Doctor Who and The Tardis are owned by BBC, everything else, including the original characters, are from me.

DOCTOR WHO

The Girl From Nowhere: Part 1

Underneath a broken bridge among piles of rubbish was a ramshackle, dinghy little 'house'. It wasn't so much a house, as it was many boxes and barrels piled together to form a livable space. Surprisingly, it was fairly cozy, or at least the one living there thought so. This occupant was a little boy of 11, by the name of Gabriel. Small, skinny frame; brown hair; and dirty clothes completed the pathetic appearance.

Sitting by the lamp he had set in the middle of the room, he watched the yellow, flickering light make shadows across his hand-made walls. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, except for maybe how lonely he was, but he was used to that by now. When you have no family, and your home is a dump, dreams of happiness can either be a savior or a burden. More often than not, it was a burden.

Just as he was getting ready to doze off for the night, a strange noise came from somewhere. It sounded like a falling object. A very close falling object. Looking around for any indication, he saw his walls beginning to vibrate from the sound's impact. Soon the strange part whistling, part sonic-something sound got so loud, and before Gabriel could even think-KKCRASH! It came down right into his home.

Dust was kicked up everywhere and it made Gabriel cough terribly. When it had finally cleared, and he managed to wipe his eyes clean, he received a very unexpected surprise. Standing just a few feet away was a blue box. It seemed to be shining, although it gave off no actual light, as if it were a device made by angels. The 'good' kind he hoped.

Gabriel ventured a few inches closer to it, terrified but compelled by instinctual curiosity. But before he could form any rational idea, it opened. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the doors on it. Brilliant, golden light spilled out from it's small frame. It shone like gold dust, making everything sparkle. Gabriel was mesmerized until a figure of a man came stumbling out.

The shining gold seemed to be emanating from this man. He was dressed in a gray jacket, a black tie, and dark jeans. Not exactly what he expected a messenger from heaven to be clothed in, but beggars can't be choosers thought Gabriel. He couldn't quite make out the face as it was covered in a starry cloud though.

Suddenly the man screamed, frightening Gabriel as more light spilled out of him, intensifying in its brightness. This continued for a few seconds until it abruptly ended, and the man fell to his hands and knees on the dirty floor. But the boy did a double-take, because he noticed something different about the man. He looked slightly smaller, his hair was longer, in fact he didn't look like a man any more. He was a woman. That's weird, he thought.

The newly-made woman shakily stood up, trying to gain any balance. When she regained it, she put her hands to her head. Looking up, Gabriel was finally able to get a good look at her. And she was absolutely beautiful.

If he had any reservations about this being a heavenly being, they were gone now. He of course found almost all women to be attractive, just like every other 11-year-old boy he knew, but this was different. Looking at her made him feel warm inside, and like world peace was totally achievable. He took in everything about her; the long auburn-red hair tinged with streaks of white, not granny gray, but snow flake white; the perfectly curved form that ran from her legs to her wrists; the arched face and the bright winter-blue eyes. Beautiful. And then she spoke.

"Bloody hell, do I feel nauseous!" she exclaimed as she ran her thin fingers over her face.

Gabriel did not respond, he just sat there waiting to see where this was heading.

"Thats funny, my face is smaller this time, and why do I have such long hair? I didn't regenerate in some colony did I ?" she asked herself running her hands thru it. "Hey! I'm a ginger! Finally a ginger, Awesome!'" she had a very excited look and a bright smile, like a baby discovering a new toy. After jumping around a bit, she suddenly stopped.

"Hold on one Cocoa bean. Is it just me or does my voice sound really high-pitched?" This time she looked at Gabriel, as if she had known he was there the whole time.

"Uh..." was all he managed to get out.

"H'lo little friend, do you happen to have a mirror? I'm afraid I'm a bit out of sorts about who I am today?" she asked in a very nice voice that was full of nothing but genuine kindness.

"U..under that tarp," he pointed to the corner. "It's broken though."

"That's alright, I just need a quick look, make sure there's nothing...wrong," she said the last word as she pulled the tarp away and finally saw herself. She stood there motionless for what seemed like an eternity, until it all came bursting out.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A WOMAN! A FEMALE! Y CHROMOSOME! LIPS AND LEGS, THE WHOLE SHABANG!" she screamed as she fumbled her fingers all over. She felt everywhere, even in her nose and armpits, which looked very unladylike.

"Hold on, have to be sure!" she sprang back into the blue box leaving a beleaguered boy crouching and waiting to see what crazy thing would happen next.

She came back out, this time a much more calm expression on her face. Walking around, hands on hips, Gabriel thought she looked funny in those man clothes.

"Well, its official. I am definitely a girl now. Computer shows its internal as well." Although she looked calm, Gabriel could tell she was still a little on edge.

"I must admit, this is a bit concerning. I mean, I've dealt with big changes before. I could right a book about changes. But this...this is a new one. I mean, how did it even happen? Unless...River! Oh, of course it was her. Augh! If only she was here, I could really use her help."

For a moment, the girl looked really sad, as if she was remembering something significant about her life. Something that had been a big part of her life.

"Anyway, " she said recovering from her reflective period. "This of course brings up many questions. Like what clothes I have to wear now, or do I am going to have start using makeup? Oh snap, what am I going to do about that time of the month? Oh River, I swear! Even after you're gone, you make things harder for me."

Face palming, a look of stress and anxiety etched on her, she looked down to see Gabriel still staring at her like she was a fairy godmother.

"I'm so sorry little one," she said while kneeling down to his level. "I seemed to have completely ignored you. And here I am intruding upon your home with my blue box making a hole in your roof."

"It's okay, " Gabriel said, finding his voice. "I was thinking of fixing it anyways, it always leaks."

The girl smiled. "Cheeky young man, I like that. What's your name?"

"I'm Gabriel ma'am." He shook her hand, which she gently held.

"Ma'am? Guess I'll have to get used to that one. Oh well, I'm...hmmm. Can I go by that anymore? Should I change it now? No, of course not, that's stupid, plenty of female doctors. But yes, I am The Doctor."

"The Doctor? I was hoping you were an angel...not that kind, the other kind. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, thank you, that's very kind sweetie. Oh my god, listen to me, I'm already starting to sound motherly, lets hope everything else comes naturally. Now, have you got anything to eat?"

Gabriel looked at his feet, afraid to answer as he was ashamed to admit he had none. Seeing this, and catching a glance at the state of his home, the woman understood.

"It's okay little friend, we'll just have to go find some. New body gets the munchies bad." She started on her way out, but the boy stopped her.

"Wait miss, it's night time, it's not safe out there. Don't you have anything in your...uh, box thing?" he asked.

"Oh that's my Tardis, and I'm afraid we cant go in there just yet, like me it's remodeling. Actually, I could go in there but it wouldn't do well for someone like you, now let's go." She ruffled his hair as she took him by the hand.

"Tardis?" he asked, rolling the strange word over his tongue, like some new-flavor ice cream.

"Yes, its a time and space ship. She's a real grand one too,...wait, can I still call her a her? I mean I know its only figurative, but its still kind of awkward. Then again, almost every vessel of some kind is called a she, so I guess its okay. Blimey, this is confusing. Wonder if I'm gonna have to get a bra."

She sure talks a lot, Gabriel thought. That was soon replaced however by fear, as they made their way outside. All of the other orphans and vagrants knew it was a bad idea to be out and about after sunset. He wished he could make her understand that, but there was something about her seemed to show no fear. In fact, it made him feel just a little bit more confidant.

Outside under the light of a moon, a rusty street lamp and passing ships in the sky, they managed to get a fair view of the slum under the bridge. Gabriel was used to seeing these poor homes made of broken ship parts and just about anything else tossed down there, but The Doctor looked at it with infinite sadness. It was the kind of sadness that made the heart break, because she had seen it all too often.

"Well," she suddenly stated. "Judging by the amount of abandoned Vect-cruiser engines and the state of decay on this here bridge, I'd say I'm somewhere in the 23rd century, probably mid to late 80's. And..." she paused, bending to feel the dirt. "On the planet Caruss, bordering the Asphalt meteor plain."

"How did you figure all that out?" Gabriel asked, very impressed.

"When you've been around as long as me, your senses can become your own personal encyclopedia," she answered with a warm smile.

Still holding his hand, they continued onward. The Doctor looking ahead without any worries, except for if he had to wear jewlery at some point, while Gabriel glanced nervously. He just knew they would be spotted.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: For anyone reading this, if you notice any similarity between this doctor's meeting with gabriel and the first meeting with amy, please know it was not my intention to simply copy that senario. I just thought it 'd be interesting to see her repeating her own history, but in a different way. Anyways, here we go.

DOCTOR WHO

The Girl from Nowhere: Part 2

After what seemed like hours, Gabriel and his new friend The Doctor had found a late-night cafe. It was run by a sleepy teenager who didn't really care if they paid or not, so getting something to eat was no problem.

The establishment was much like the rest of the slum neighborhood; run-down, barely kept together and most likely covered with roaches. Gabriel hardly cared about that though, as he was enjoying the turkey sandwich and ginger ale way too much. Most of his meals consisted of something he'd have to steal away from local scavengers. He was also enjoying watching the strange girl go through an entire freezer of food. Wrappers and half-eaten snacks littered the floor. She actually had not eaten that much oddly enough.

"Aren't you going to eat something? You said you were starving," he asked.

"I am," she replied thru a mouth full of coleslaw. "Problem is, every time I go through this crap, my whole body is in reboot mode, which means everything feels new, including my taste buds. But its proving especially difficult _this_ time on account of me growing ta-ta's. You know how women are with food, so picky, am I right?" she laughed. "Oh cheese'n'rice! Can't really say sexist jokes anymore now can I ? Not that I told that many I think."

"Uh.." he didn't know what to say. This girl was like a child, but at the same time infinitely wise. What exactly do you call that?

"Sorry little friend, I'm totally mad," she grinned as she dug into a cup of lemon italian ice. She added some tabasco to it. Finally finding a satisfiying snack, she sat down next to him at the booth.

Once again, he looked at her, trying to make sure he still thought she was beautiful. After some deliberation, he decided that despite the weird taste in food, the unmatching attire and the overall lunacy, she was indeed as pretty as a picture.

"Thank you ma'am. I wish I could find some way to pay you back." He looked solemnly at his food, not knowing how to express his gratitude. She simply patted his head, ruffling up his hair. He looked up at her, seeing the kindest, most loving expression he had ever seen. This made him blush intensly, which she definitely noticed. He silently wondered if this is what a mother was like, without the gross appetite of course.

"Dont worry about it Gabe. I dont expect favors when someone as cute as you helps me out," she said.

"How am I helping you out?" he asked, puzzled.

"Not sure how I would have handled all this without a friend. This really is some new kind of craziness for me," she said as she pointed to her breasts, unaware of how embarrassed this made him feel. He blushed again, thinking of anything else that was less impure. So he ate silently for a moment, contemplating the bizarre words and behavior of this 'non-scary' type of angel.

"Where are you from ma'am? I dont recognize your accent or...anything really."

She didn't answer right away. When she did, she spoke slowly for the first time.

"Well, truth be told I'm not really from anywhere. See, I had a home once, a planet, a people. But theyr'e long gone now, out of time and place. It's been so long, sometimes I have trouble remembering what it all looked like. Actually, even when it was still around, I was hardly ever there. I just couldn't stay put, troublemaker that I was. So, now I guess you could say I am a citizen of nowhere."

"That doesn't make any sense," he said flatly.

"I rarely do little friend. Now, how about you tell me why you and everyone else here is so afraid to come out at night. With the exception of our clerk here apparently."

The teenager clerk didn't make any sign that he had heard. He just stared off into space, or whatever he saw in the glass windows' reflection.

"Oh,..uuuhh" Gabriel nervously started. "It's considered bad luck to talk about it."

"Not superstitious in the least, so go on." It was hard to disobey such a stern look. How did she go from looking like some quirky dance student one minute, to some hard-edged teacher the next, he wondered.

"S..something comes in the night. A monster, a machine, I don't know what. But it comes, and snatches them away."

"Snatches who away?"

"Kids...kids like me! And other vagrants, but mostly kids," he half yelled, terrified by his own words. Most of the time, he was able to not think about it, he just stayed in his home and kept his nose out of things. Although,those random screams were a little hard to ignore sometimes.

The Doctor continued chewing. It was impossible to determine exactly what she was thinking.

"Hmmm. Seems I can't go anywhere peaceful, can I ?" After taking a huge gulp of the tobasco sauce, she then dabbed her mouth with a napkin, the first ladylike behavior she had demonstrated.

"Aahh! Guess I'll have to save the day then won't I ?" Abruptly standing up with a serious, yet excitable face, she took Gabriel by the hand once again.

"Come along little friend, back to my tardis. I need some things if I'm expected to fight ultimate evil."

"You mean your box? I thought you said we couldn't go in there."

"We'll just have to improvise. Now let me think," she said as they made their way back to the hovel-home.

"I know, we can just go into one of the old archive rooms, they're still there after all. The tricky part is going to be just trying to get in."

"Doesn't..that..kind of... defeat the purpose?" he asked, short of breath from the fast walking.

"Cheeky boy, don't be such a nay-sayer. I just happen to be supremely, awesomely clever."

"I think your just a lunatic, I can't believe I thought you were an angel!"

"You know it's funny you keep mentioning angels, you _do_ know your name is also an

angel's name, don't you?"

"It is?" he said surprised. "I just read about them in some old book. I don't really know much about them. Just that they lived in the stars, and they watched over us to protect us from evil, and worked in the service of the almighty…or something like that."

The Doctor stopped and looked at him, as if she was trying to figure out some equation in a textbook. It frightened Gabriel a little. It made him realize that while this girl was very nice and friendly, there was also something dangerous about her. Like she was the last person alive you would ever want as an enemy.

"You are an interesting conundrum, little friend. How does an 11-year-old boy on a planet devoid of religion, especially a religion from 300 years ago, come across a book that is not in print in this part of the universe?"

Gabriel did not meet her eyes, because he was afraid of what she would see. That she would see he was lying. But he couldn't tell her his secret, it was just too painful. He had seen what had happened to other people who had his ability. He was already lonely and an outcast from society. He didn't want to become an outcast among other outcasts as well.

"It's alright little friend. You don't have to tell me now. Handle one problem at a time right?"

So they made their way back to the boy's home without any more complaints. Standing outside of the blue box, The Doctor examined it, scratching her chin.

"Okay, so, how do I do this? It wouldn't be a problem for me to just walk in, I just don't know how to get you in there without causing you any harm."

"Harm?" he sheepishly asked.

"In the remodeling process, a lot of potent energy gets flung about, and it could cause serious damage to a mortal flesh body like yours."

Gabriel did not like the sound of that. He tried all his life to make sure he never experienced anything of the painful nature. It proved to be harder than one would think, considering his location and the nightmares dwelling there.

"Gabriel," she said slowly. "I have a solution, but I hate to do it. I'm going to have to go in there by myself, and leave you here."

"That's okay, I'll wait."

"You don't understand. This is a time machine that's under construction. That means, by the time I finally come out, only a few minutes will have passed for me, but months or even years will have passed for you."

The boy took in what she said, feeling more and more disappointed by the second.

"But...that's not fair! How can you just drop into my life like that, give me hope, and then just abandon me? Do you have any idea how much I've prayed for something like this?" He yelled at her, his heart growing with anger.

She just looked down at him, grief and immense regret glowing in her blue eyes.

"Is there really no other way? I..I don't want to be alone again. Please?" He started to tear up, and the anger subsided, replaced by depression.

"I am so, so sorry Gabriel. But if I am going to save you and the rest of these children, then I have to get in there and prepare myself. I've just regenerated, I am in no state to fight anything just yet."

He continued crying, knowing he was about to lose his first and only friend; the one bright spot in his otherwise bleak existense. She bent down and hugged him. It was not too loose, or too tight, just right. When she broke away, she pulled out something from her oversized jacket.

"Take this," handing it to him. It was a metal rod of some kind. A shiny tool with a little light at the tip.

"What is it?" asking as he wiped his eyes.

"It's my old sonic screwdriver. My tardis should be making making me a new one as we speak, so I'll be fine without it for a while."

"But how do I …?" he started, but she interrupted.

"If you are what I think you are, all you'll have to do is look at it, and you'll know what to do."

So she _did_ know what he was. But she wasn't disgusted or even appaled. She just kept smiling at him.

"This will help you in ways you can't even imagine. Also, you can use your gift, it's much more useful than you think. Now I know your'e scared, but you have to try to be brave, because I need your help. While I'm in there, you'll have to be my eyes and ears. Because when I get back, I'll need all the info I can get to defeat whatever the hell it is were up against. Now, can you do that for me?"

He wanted to say no, that she was crazy, and that he was nothing but a useless orphan. How could she possibly expect him to do all of that? But he did a double-take and looked straight into her marvelous eyes. Using his gift, he was able to see himself in her eyes, and incidentally, able to see how _she_ saw him. That was when he made up his mind.

"Yes ma'am!" he stated as if he were a soldier.

"Good boy! Consider yourself a Time Lord in training. Alright, no time to waste!" She turned to walk into the box, but looked back again. "Oh, last bit of advice. Use all the cleverness you've got, and when that's used up, just go with instinct. Always worked for me. Also, please make sure nobody finds my tardis, okey-dokey?"

She opened the door, and before closing it, blew him a kiss after saying "toodaloo!"

The door closed, and the boy was left on his own once more, but he no longer felt afraid or sad. Because now he finally had something to do with his life, something worthwhile. Gingerly putting his hand on the blue box, he felt it humming, almost as if it were ailve.

"See you soon Doctor," he said.

After a while, he sat on the floor, studying his new tool. This was going to be fun, he thought.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry if I took too long to post. I know how it feels to wait, but my laptop has been on the fritz. So without further ado, here it is.

DOCTOR WHO

The Girl From Nowhere: Part Three

The morning sun filtered into the old slum-home and brought a little warmth to the dust bunnies and brown newspapers. It gave off a musty smell mixed with a burning fuel of some kind; the kind of smell you would expect in a giant landfill at eight in the morning. This is what greeted The Doctor as she finally stepped out of the Tardis.

It took a few tries, as the door was stuck on something, but when she finally came out she felt a sense of releif and disgust from the previously mentioned odor. Nevertheless, she was glad to get some semi-fresh air. Her machine had been spewing liquids and steam for the past three hours, and it was like working in a car factory with no air conditioning. She had her jacket tied around her waist in an attempt to cool off, and after wiping her brow, she looked around and saw her tardis.

"Oh my god! My baby!" she exclaimed. The reason for this outburst was due to the fact that her precious machine was completley covered in old paper stickers and posters. It looked like a cheaply wrapped christmas present.

"It's gonna take forever to get all of that off!"

"Doctor?" came a voice from behind.

Turning quickly, The Doctor was greeted with an surprising sight. A young man in his teens, wearing an oversized sleevless coat with many pockets and a dorky-looking green cap. The boy himself was actually pretty handsome, despite the smudges of dirt on his freckled face. The Doctor did not have to think twice about who this was, she knew right away.

"Gabriel, how could you turn my box into some kind of billboard plaque?" she asked, totally unfazed by his change of appearance.

"Well, you told me to make sure nobody found it. I couldn't move it, so concealing it was my only option," he said very matter-of-factly. He seemed to be handling this quite well.

"Okay, I understand, but still..,"she trailed off,unable to argue anymore. Sighing heavily, she then looked up at him and manage to give him a small smile. He was so grown up now.

"How long was it Gabe?" she inquired.

"Five years, three months and twelve days," he answered, doing his best not to sound too overcome with emotion.

"Oh, well that's not so bad. I was afraid it was going to be much longer than that." She then hugged him very tightly. "Thank you for waiting, I knew I could count on you."

"N...no problem ma'am," he said, startled by the hug. He was startled by the whole thing really, but he hadn't had a hug like this in a long time.

"I must say," she said breaking away. "You're handling this extremely well."

"Only on the outside ma'am. This is...this is really unexpected," he said as the shock started to sink in. He could hardly believe that she was here. He always had a feeling that she would come back someday, just not like this, not when he hadn't even washed his face yet.

"All right little friend, so what have you got for me?" which interupted his thoughts.

"Oh right...sorry. If you'll just follow me," saying as he led the way outside.

The place had not really changed all that much in five years, except that there were many more homeless people living in houses made out of tires. In the daylight however, The Doctor was finally able to get a better picture of her surroundings.

She was able to see that it wasn't just this place under the bridge that was rundown, it was everywhere. As far as she could see, it was all decaying, crumbling stone and mountains of trash. Also, the people weren't all human like Gabriel; in fact there many different species from all across the universe dwelling in the heap, even some robots.

"It's like a scrap yard planet, and the denizens.." The Doctor began.

"Are the needy orphans of a million indifferent worlds," finished Gabriel.

"I'm guessing they all got here by hitching rides on the back of passing ships?" she asked, although she already knew.

"Most of them did anyway. Some are born here, if you can believe it," he stated glumly.

"I can. That's the beautifiul thing about life; it mangaes to exist just about anywhere." She said this with a proud, hopeful expression. It was another one of those faces that filled Gabriel with emotions he was not quite used to, but he liked it all the same.

"Anyway, I did like you said and scouted the place to gather as much info as I could," Gabriel said after collecting his thoughts. "This screwdriver of yours was a great asset, but I could only do so much with the limited technology here."

"That's alright, what did you find out?"

"Well, I discovered that it is in fact a machine taking the children. Definitley a robot, but not any particular model. Home-made I think, ya'know, scrap yard and all. I stayed out one night and saw it going thru the streets. As I said, it takes a few adults but not many. For children, it seems to follow a pattern. It never takes any children over the age of thirteen."

"Thirteen? Hmmm," The Doctor furrowed her brow and contemplated this .

"Doesn't really sound like anything I've heard of before. I mean, there are certain nefarious foes who use children for free labor, but they dont discriminate age. Teenagers would actually be better for hard work since they are generally stronger. Besides, what could there possibly be on this moon to work for?"

"I cant believe I waited five years just to hear more of the same rambling," Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky boy! Please try to keep the faith up. After all, if anyone is going to raise some hell, it will most certainly be me!"exclaiming as she made her way across town.

"Uh ma'am, maybe you shouldn't attract so much attention. You _do_ stand out around here."

"What? I'm not doing anything," she said defensively with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh! Please ma'am but...well, your clothing, and your uh...figure," he answered blushing.

Suddenly The Doctor heard some whistling coming from across the street. She saw some elderly gentlemen leerin at her, along with some other people who gave her some odd looks. She then realized that in her sweaty white t-shirt, she was slighty exposed.

"Oh cripes!" she exclaimed as she put her jacket back on. "How do I keep forgetting that i'm a woman now?"

"I dont know, how do you?" Gabrial sarcastically asked.

"Hey give me a break. When youre a man for a thoasand years and you suddenly have a feminine makeover, its a big transisition."

So they kept walking. They even walked past the old deli they ate before. The same clerk was still in there. Nothing had changed about him except that his hair was longer.

"That reminds me," said The Doctor. "That food tatsted pretty fresh. How is that possible on a small moon-sized planet that barely has fresh anything? No offense."

"None taken," Gabriel siad back. "There actually are some small patches of land used for farming. There's also a few scrounging animals for meat. But the fresh stuff we had,...well, it was most likely stolen from transports'

"Ah, so not only a haven for the homeless, but a den for theives as well, " She stated totoally unsurprised by this.

"Oiy! Maggot!" came a disgusting, condescending voice.

"Sigh! Speak of the devil," said a very disgruntled Gabriel.

They both turned around to see a nasty looking group of boys around Gabe's age coming towards them. The group consisted of a cyborg, a couple of green, smoking henchies, a young sontaron (which was very odd to see one without his armor or other sontarons around) and at the head, a fat, curly-haired teenager carrying around like he was the world's greatest gift.

"Good morning Popper. Already finished your three tubs of grease for breakfast?" Gabriel casually insulted.

"Yeah keep it up maggot, just makes the future beatdown all thatmuch sweeter," he grinned through yellow teeth.

"Popper?" said The Doctor. "You actually go around intimidating people with a name like that?"

"Who's this dopey bitch?," Popper sneered.

"Yeah, she looks like someone I could have a little fun with. Show her my _drill _if you know what I mean," the cyborg said,laughing at his own stupid joke.

The Doctor was a little taken back by this, once again forgetting her current body shape. Naturally, she thought of telling these idiots off, but then something even more surprising happened. Gabriel hit the cyborg in the soft part of his face.

"Dont you _dare_ talk to her like that! Now apologize, before I turn you into half a toaster," he said through gritted teeth.

Usually it was The Doctor trying to protect the girl, not the other way around. She was actually really touched by this. She could tell this boy was going to be a great companion.

"Your'e going to pay for that maggot. Looks like you get your beating sooner rather than later. Guess we'll just have wait to get our money boys."

"Money? Wha...?" Gabriel began, but they already startted circling them.

The Doctor sighed, and was about to pull her brand new sonic screwdriver, when Gabriel put his hand on hers.

"Dont worry, I'm prepared for things like this," he said smiling.

Putting his fingers to his mouth, he made a very shrill whisltle. Before any of the slimey bullies could react however, a small canister fell among the group and began spraying pepper ga all over them.

"Cover your eyes and hold your breath!" he shouted as he led her out the coughing, crying band of cowards.

They ran down a back alley, jumping over boxes and climbing ladders. They finally ended up on top of a warehouse. Catching their breath, they looked back and saw that no one had followed them.

"Man...that's..whew!...the third time that's happened. You'd think they would learn by now," he laughed.

"That's great, but where did that canister come from?" The Doctor asked when she regainedher breath.

"Oh, that would be my assistant," he proudly said.

'You have an assistant?" she asked,very surprised.

"Absolutley, come on out Sunny!" he called.

Out from behind an air vent came an unexpected sight. It was small, skinny cat-girl. Most likely immigrated from New Earth, she had black and white fur, green eyes, one little ear ring, and shabby clothes. Much shabbier than what everone else wore. She seemed to be about Gabriel's age, in cat years at least, and she was very shy.

She walked up to Gabriel, holding her hands behind her back, and purred lightly. The doctor found her to be quite adoreable.

"Doctor, this is my assitant and best friend, Sunny. Sunny, this is the famous woman I told you about, The Doctor," he greeted.

"H..hello. Gosh, youre..uh..younger than I imagined," she said in a very quiet voice.

This boy not only figured ot how to use a sonic screwdriver and scope out the enemy, he had even managed to procure his own assistant. A time lord apprentice indeed, thought The Doctor.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR WHO

The Girl From Nowhere: Chapter Four

As the afternoon wore on, the terrible odor of the moonworld intensified from the heat. The Doctor was finding it quite difficult to even think in the smell that seemed to come off of just about everything. The inhabitants however, including her new friends, didn't appear to be bothered by it at all. Thats what happens though, when you live in a neverending heap land.

They were sitting under a raggedy umbrella, providing some much needed shade. Gabriel's cat friend Sunny had brought them to one of their many hang-out spots. It was a small rectangular construction, decorated with paintings of immeasurable beauty. The Doctor admired them as Sunny brought them a couple of bottled drinks.

"Thank you. These pictures are lovely by the way, did you make them yourself Sunny?" asked The Doctor.

The cat girl said nothing. She just stared at the floor, not meeting anyones' eyes.

"Sorry, she's very shy," said Gabriel with a smile. "And yes, she did do all of these. She's got a real gift. Any time I tell her about one of my weird dreams, she manages to bring it to life on the wall."

Sunny smiled very brightly at him, then walked back into the kitchen. The Doctor noticed that her tail was twitching, which she knew was like the cat equivalent of blushing. It didnt take a high IQ to figure out the meaning.

"So, pray tell how did you two meet?" she asked the oblivious boy.

"Oh, well it was actually only a few days after you left. I was snooping around one of the places where I thought the mystery dwelled, when I ran into my 'other' friends, the gang we just pummeled. I saw them toying with this defenseless kitten. Pulling her fur, throwing rocks at her."

Gabriel paused at this point, as he was still clearly upset from this experience. The mental image upset The Doctor too, but she managed to keep herself detached. Although, she did imagine what she might have done in his place. It probably wouldn't have been pretty.

"Anyway, I quickly plunged in there and got her out as fast as I could. Eventually, I made my way back home, and I tried to tell her to get to hers, but she never left. After that, she pretty much followed me everywhere. She ended up being a big help. She's able to get to higher places than me, and her eyes can see anything in the dark. I honestly dont think I would have made it this far without her."

The Doctor sipped her semi-cool drink before she ventured into her next question. "So then...does she know about your ability?"

Gabriel took a drink before he answered as well. "Yeah, she does. She doesn't fear me I know, but I know she fears _for_ me. But what I want to know is how do_ you _know about my ability?"

"I'm The Doctor Gabriel, not a whole lot gets past me. I must say, I'm quite amazed to meet someone like you. A genuine empath."

Gabriel blushed a little, twirling the bottle. "A person who can sense others feelings and emotions through different means of awareness and perception. Least, that's how I once heard it explained. The way I explain it is; basically I can feel what people are thinking. Not like mind reading really, I just know how they feel, and in turn it makes me feel the same way.

Gets a little annoying actually, but you were right about it being useful. Definitely helps in figuring out when someones lying. But how did it help me with the screwdriver? When I looked at it for five minutes, it just made sense."

"Well," said The Doctor, setting down her drink. "I've heard of some empaths who manage to grasp the meaning of cartain onjects as well as people. Ya'see, there's a special link between the screwdriver and me. I figured if I left it with you, you'd be able to use it, since so much of myself has been poured into it."

The boy thought about what to say next. "You know...I really wish I didn't have this _gift. _If you know so much about it, then i'm sure you know how most people feel about it. Discriminated, abused, cast off.."

"On to worlds like this, yes I know," she finished. "But I, as I'm sure you guessed, am not most people."

"That's an understatement,"he said, eyerolling.

"So... it doesn't work on everything, does it kiddo?"

"Un...no, there are some species and objects that have no effect on me. How'd you figure that out?"

"Just a hunch,"she said coyly, looking towards Sunny in her kitchen. Obviously it did not work with cats, or else he would have known how much she cares for him. And not in a platonic way at all.

Sunny came back with a tray of mostly edible food. It consisted of what looked like rotten fruit, stale crackers, and Meow Mix. The Doctor gulped, but Gabriel smiled and rubbed his hands.

"All right, cat food, my favorite! And the berries are only three days past the date, that's great, thanks Sun!" he said, making the cat smile as she sat down.

"Huh, and to think what my appetite _used _to be. Dont suppose you have any hot sauce do ya'?" asked The Doctor.

"Were eating this, what do you think? he answered as munched down on the cat food.

"Fair enough," she took a bite of cracker. Thankfully, it didn't taste like anything. "Now, about our problem. Have you ever tried asking anyone about it? Someone must know something."

"Fat chance," he said. "No one within a hundred miles talks about it. Everyone has made a good living out of being in denial."

"I see. Well, what about your gift? Oh, wait that's right. Not mind reading. How did I already forget that, we just talked about it. Maybe my age is finally catching up with me, or maybe its just this atmosphere, it _is_ heavy with bile and..."

She continued to ramble, at the point where the other two could not even follow her. Sunny looked questioningly at Gabriel.

"Yeah, she does that. And it's almost impossible to stop her."

"Okay, I have a plan!" she announced.

"What? When did you come up with one?" he asked bewildered.

"Uh..just now, weren't you paying attention?"

"That was maybe only 20 seconds!"

"Thoughts flow fast with us time lords boy, get with the program and keep the ball rolling!" she said very fast.

"I literally have no idea what your'e talking about. Would you just tell us the plan, I have waited over five years to hear it."

"Cheeky boy, it's very simple. Earlier when that gang assaulted us, the fat one said they were getting paid later right?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, because they dont really have jobs, they just take whatever they want."

"Right, so where would they be getting money, and for what? My guess is they are privy to some potential useful information."

"No, I've known those guys for years. They're too stupid and too uselessto be apart of this."

"Ah, but remember Gabe, your gift doesn't work on everybody. I'll bet their heads are too thick and their souls too murky for you to navigate. Chances are, they know more than you think."

"Hmm, good point."

"So all we have to do is confront them, make them spill their guts, then we just find the secret passage and find our mysterious child-napper."

"That's it? That's not much, anyone could do that scheme!"

"No cheeky boy, not _anyone. _You've looked into me, what did you see?"

Gabriel had a serious face, like someone had just asked him a profound philosophical riddle. "I couldn't even begin to describe what I saw Doctor. You have more emtions and feelings than almost any other thing i've encountered."

This did not fase The Doctor. She simply smiled, and nibbled on some meow mix.

Later that evening, the little band made their way across the shadowy streets. To the passerbys, they looked liked one very odd trio of characters; a scared catgirl bringing up the rear, a brave-faced boy in army-like gear, and at the head, a ginger-haired woman wearing mans' clothes and a uncaring smile.

They soon came upon what they were looking for. Popper's gang, huddled around a fire in a garbage can. Some of them looked like they were still hurting and coughing from the tear gas. The Doctor called out to them, "Oiy maggots!"

As soon as they heard that, they all looked up and came forward. Their faces contorted with rage and puffiness, they were definitely ready to get some payback.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here," Popper said looking from Gabriel to The Doctor, not sure who should get hit first. "I dont think i'll be able to breath properly for a week, because of you."

"Yes, too bad, so sad. Now to get right to it," said an andaunted Doctor. "I want to know what it was you were getting paid to do, and also what you all know about the Child-napper."

They all stiffened at the mention of this, not one of them giving a good poker face. Popper's eyes darted left to right.

"We dont know nuthin'" he said a little too quickly. "Besides, we dont want to talk, we just want to bash your skulls in."

By now, the rest of the gang had circled them. A shivering Sunny held onto Gabriel, who put his arms around her protectively. But The Doctor just laughed in her enemey's face.

"Oh you silly, stupid, fat boy. If you only knew who I was. What i've seen, what i've done. I have vanquished armies, and brought worlds to their knees. I've battled the worst monsters imaginable, and conquered the most evil of enemies. You think you know how to intimidate? You dont know anything. Your'e just a schoolyard bully with too much room to move and a bunch of clueless backup singers. You cant scare me, in fact you really hardly register on my radar. Now, why dont you cooperate, before I use one of the hundred different ways I know to _make_ you cooperate?"

Popper was silent for the longest time. Obviously, this threat was having some effect on him judging by the amount of sweat coming off his forehead. But he was taking longer to decide than The Doctor anticipated, and she was growing impatient.

"Oh never mind," she said in a resigned tone as she punched him square in the face. It happened so quick, and he fell so hard that the rest of the boys were not sure how to react. This gave The Doctor ample time to take them down as well. After she had bested the gang, she dusted herself, quite pleased that she was still able to do that at her age.

"Hey that was easy, why dont I usually do that? Oh yeah, because usually they have guns or some such rubbish, then I _have_ to bluff. I seem to keep correcting myself lately. Anywho, back to tubby here."

She and the others dragged the limping form to an abandoned house. Once inside, she found a chair, and sat the hefty boy in it, ready to dish out anything. She smacked him hard,just to make sure he wasn't unconscious.

"Are we ready to start talking?"

"Please...please dont hurt me. I'm sorry okay?" he blubbered, all his previous cockiness now melted away. "It's rough here ya'know. A mans' gotta do what he can to get by."

"Darling, hundreds of people live here in same terrible conditions as you. But they manage to keep their dignity, and get by fine without having to be a complete horses' ass. Gabriel here, is more of a man than you, that much is true. Now, if you dont start telling me what's going on, I'm going to send you forward in time and make you watch your own pathetic funeral."

The bully gulped. "All right! The child-napper has been here about twenty years or so. It lives underground. No one ever sees it, no one has ever even talked to it. Not face to face anyway. But it still manages to get workers when it needs it. It has those robots, but sometimes it needs people to help it get the children. The boys had just heard about a new job that paid well, and I thought..."

"You thought you'd take some kids on a little field trip to hell," The Doctor finished.

"And that it wouldnt hurt any of you since your'e all well over thirteen," concluded Gabriel.

"You dont understand," Popper stammered, panic rising in his voice. "It's extremely powerful, no one goes againt it. Ever since it came here, it's had control over all of us."

"Enlighten me," said The Doctor.

"An old man once told me that it could read minds, and even make people do whatever it wanted. When it landed, they say it made all the crops die, and the animals _kill_ themselves! The old man said it even spoke to him _thru_ another. It said it would wipe us all out if it didn't get some kids now and then. But when people didnt offer it any, it decided to just use other methods."

"You said it spoke thru another?" she questioned.

"Yes...thru a little girl," he answered with wide, terrified eyes.

The Doctor's eyes widened as well. She looked scared, something Gabriel did not like to see. Then her brow furrowed as she strode across the room a little bit.

When she finally spoke, her voice was very constrained but calm. "Good news, I know what were up against. The bad news is...I know what were up against."

"Okaaayy! So, does this mean you know how to defeat it?" asked a nervous Gabriel.

"There is one way...but I'm really hoping it does not come to that. So I will brainstorm, while Chucky here takes me to where he was going to meet it"

"Hell no!" Popper cried.

"Let's not go through this again Poppy. Now, you two stay here while.."

"Fat chance Doctor, were coming," stated Gabriel.

"I wasn't asking Gabe," she answered in a flat tone.

"Too bad. I did not wait this long just to sit in the bleachers while you go up to bat"

"How on earth would you know a reference like that?" she said, switching tones.

"Screwdriver remember? Now can we go, were wasting moonlight."

Without waiting for a response, Gabriel grabbed the gang-leader by the shoulder, pushing him outside. The Doctor raised her eyesbrows, growing more and more impressed by the minute. She then turned her attention to Sunny, who had remained silent the entire time.

"And what about you whiskers? Gonna tag along?"

Sunny figeted, feeling The Doctor's gaze upon her. Conversations were not her strongsuit, but she knew what to say in one simple sentence.

"I go with my boy." And with that, she walker outside too.

The Doctor stood there for a minute, with her hands on her hips. When she realized how feminine this made her look, she abruptly put her hands back down and followed her new companions.

She was very worried about about the child-napper. She prayed she would not have to resort to anything deplorable.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note: Hello Whovians. Sorry its been so long since I last updated. Between work and thanksgiving I just lost track of time. Anyway, here's the new chapter at last. For those who read the last one, I'm sure your'e wondering who the monster is. I left a few clues, and I'm sure Torchwood fans will know. All right, let's dive in.**

DOCTOR WHO

The Girl From Nowhere: Chapter Five

The fat gang-leader had led them to the very edge of town. Beyond it was just debris and desolation. But there was also a giant hole; almost like a snake hole, except that it was 100 feet across. It plunged straight into the ground, a deep, fathomless pit. If she had a nickel for every time she stared into a scary pit, though The Doctor.

"All right Popper, your'e free to go. Get a real job, real friends, and a real haircut," she said as she patted his pudgy back.

Without even a second glance, he took off as quick as he could back to town. Gabriel watched him for a minute, then turned his attention back to The Doctor. She had taken out her own screwdriver. Finally getting a good look at it, he saw it was golden, and shaped a little like a teachers' rod. It beamed a similar golden light as The Doctor waved it over the hole.

She studied her instrument and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She showed a lot of concern on her face, and it just made the other two all the more nervous.

"Okay friends," she said. "This is the brink of the point of no return. So I need to know right now if you two are absolutely sure..."

She didn't get to finish. Gabriel took Sunny's hand and walked right past her. The Doctor just smiled. "Brilliant, I always pick the best ones," she said to herself as she followed them.

Even between Gabriel's flashlight and The Doctor's Screwdrivers' combined light, the downward tunnel remained infinitely black. From what they could see, there was probably more scrap in this tunnel, than on the rest of the planet. It seemed to be accumulated from all corners. The Doctor could only guess what it needed all of it for.

As she walked along, The Doctor became increasingly nervous. It had been so long since she had faced something so formidable, especially something she knew she had never fought. She was also worried about bringing these two along; she hadn't had companions in almost a century, apparently old habits still die hard. And to top it all off, she now had to get used to calling herself a 'she.' Amazing how all this happened in less than 24 hours.

Gabriel and Sunny kept behind her. The Doctor was constantly checking on them, trying to see if they needed any help. But they were much stronger than they appeared. Quite often, one of them would stumble and the other would stop them from tripping. As they help hands, The Doctor could not help but smile; they reminded her so much another couple she once knew. She laughed to herself, imagining what that scottish girl would say if she could she could see him-her now.

CLANG! The loud, forboding sound stopped them all dead in their tracks. The Doctor held her hand up, as a signal to stop and shut up. Sunny's tail puffed out, Gabriel's face sweated, and The Doctor stared into the darkness.

That was when the lights appeared. Three small red dots that glowed like a vicious hellhound; which wasnt really too far off. It wasn't a hound, but it did indeed appear hellish. Coming closer, it was revealed to be fifteen foot tall robot, bulit entirely out of scrap metal, rusty iron, and even a few skeleton parts to add a extra measure of terror. It's three eyes centered in a beaten dome, fixed on each of them.

Without any warning, it shot out a long, metallic tentacle towards them. They attempted to escape it, but it managed to wrap itself around The Doctor's leg, pulling her up in the air. She tried using her screwdriver to disarm it, but it appeared to ready for that as it simply wrenched it out of her hand. She was afraid of this, her enemy wanted to meet her alive.

"Put her down!" shouted an overly confident boy below.

"No you idiot, just run!" The Doctor shouted back. But Gabriel didn't listen, as he grabbed a big piece of metal and hurled it against the robot. It barely made a dent, but it did manage to get its attention.

"Okay, now seriously, RUN!" she yelled again.

ZAAP! ZAAP! The robot fired powerful lasers at them, to make her point valid. They had no choice at this point, so Gabriel and Sunny took offback into the darkness. Once they were gone, the robot ceased firing.

"All right then Gigantor, lets get this over with," she said in a resigned tone.

Moving its rather shakey legs, the robot made its way to the master of the underworld.

Gabriel and Sunny stopped after a while, cathing their breath and sitting down. Sunny was shaking from the terrifying experience, while Gabriel was sking from anger. After a moment he finally spoke up.

"I cant believe we just did that. We came all this way, just so we could abandon her?"

Sunny said nothing, she simply pulled her tail in silence.

"We've got to go back for her."

"But...Gabriel...how..?" Sunny spoke up.

He pulled out The Doctor's old screwdriver. "With this," he said. "This has more uses than you realize Sun. Its even got a few that I invented myself."

"_You_ invented?...How?" she asked, quite perplexed.

"Never mind, the point is I can use this to help us navigate. Its got a feature that allows me to detect traces of minerals, which trail off into other passageways."

"Other passageways?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of them. I know a thing or two about concealing things among garbage after all."

"Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't want to upstage her," he said, looking at the floor, feeling embarrassed. So far today, his time as a time-lord in training was not going so well.

Sunny just rolled her eyes. In no time however, they were soon on their way back down, this time on a different path, hidden by junk.

The robot carried the Doctor further downward, and she tried her best to concentrate despite having all the blood rush to her head. Eventually, red-orangeish light appeared ahead, giving an evil glow to the cavern. It felt very similar to descending into a volcano, she thought. But she knew what it was; she was certain now.

They entered a large, cavernous pit. That was the best way to describe it; just a huge pit that was lit by torches. It was what occupied it though, that really disturbed her. There were broken machines piled everywhere, and they were organized. Headlights with other headlights, gears with gears, and so on. But there were also piles of bones, and these were not organized at all.

The robot dropped her rather abruptly, giving her a nasty bump on the head. "Stupid tin can," she said rubbing her head.

HAHAHA! came a hideously, deep voice that filled the entire cave. It obviously found much pleasure in her pain.

AH, A GUEST. HOW WONDERFUL. ITS BEEN FAR TOO LONG, it said in a mock friendly tone. The Doctor stood up slowly and looked around, searching for the voice's source.

I'M OVER HERE MY FRIEND. She immediately turned around and saw, sitting upon heaps of metal and bones, three nasty, slimey green tentacles. They appeared to share the same body more or less, but it was hard to tell exactly because they concealed themselves in a dirty glass structure that was filled with some kind of smokey mist.

"Um...good evening. The child-napper I presume?" was all The Doctor managed to say. She really was out of practice.

YES, AND YOU ARE THE LEGENDARY DOCTOR. It spoke with a great amount of smugness, and it caught her off guard.

"Y..youv'e heard of me? How nice," she tugged on her collar, suddenly feeling nervous. God, what is wrong with me, she thought. If she was able to stand up to some stupid gang, she should be able to stand up to this.

OF COURSE I'VE HEARD OF YOU. TRUE, HIS RECENT EXPLOITS HAVE NOT BEEN HEARD OF FOR AN AGE. BUT WHO COULD FORGET THE DOCTOR? STORIES OF HOW HE DEFEATED THE DALEKS, THE CYBERMEN, THE SILENCE ITSELF. THE LAST TIME LORD WHO SAVED COUNTLESS WORLDS, EXCEPT HIS OWN. A WARRIOR, A MESSIAH, A SHAPE-SHIFTER. SO MANY DIFFERENT ADVENTURES. SO MANY DIFFERENT FACES THROUGHOUT THE AGES. BUT AS I RECALL, THEY ALL HAD ONE THING IN COMMON. THEY ALL SPOKE OF THE DOCTOR AS BEING A MALE

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, well. What can I say? Its been a crazy day. Anyhow, lets get back to you. See, I know about you as well. You were once powerful and well known yourself. You even had a memorable name." She thought for a moment.

"Huh, sorry, cant seem to recall. Old age and all. But I do remember one interesting name that earthmen once gave you. The 456."

The creature seemed to shiver at the mention of this, as it gave it bad memories. It then screamed a terrible sound and splurted green slime all over its glass. The Doctor had seen plenty of disgusting things, but there was something especially nauseating about this and it almost made her gag.

SLAVE, it commanded at the robot. CLEANSE ME. The robot immediately shambled over to its master, pulling out a water hose. The container opened and it proceeded to wash its master.

SO, it continued. THAT INCIDENT IS STILL IN PEOPLES' MINDS?

"Yes, and as I recall, you and your filthy bretheren were beaten after you tried to take almost a quarter of their children," she said, emphasizing the last part. She always had a soft spot for children.

IT WAS ONLY 10 PERCENT. BESIDES, THE ONLY REASON WE WERE BEATEN WAS BECAUSE ONE OF YOUR COLEAUGES HAD THE STOMACH TO DO SOMETHING NO ONE ELSE COULD. DID THAT MAKE YOU PROUD?

She clenched her fists in anger. She had heard about what happened in the week, and every time she thought about it, it filled her with a mixture of shame and guilt.

AH I SEE. YOU THINK THAT IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE, YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING DIFFERNETLY, PERHAPS EVEN HAVE PREVENTED THAT POOR BOY'S DEATH. BUT YOU CANT BE EVERYWHERE TO SAVE THE DAY, NOW CAN YOU?

The Doctor looked her enemy over. She knew full that it was simpy trying to get under her skin, and the worst part was it working. But she soon collected herself, and put on her classic sly looking, smug face.

"So, I'm guessing from your present condition, that you are no longer very powerful. If you were, than you could have just controlled all the kids' minds and have them walk single-file right to you."

She started walking in circles with her hands behind her back, absent-mindedly inspecting some of the junk.

"And your kind need kids dont you? The chemical they geive off. Its the only thing that can relieve the pain. Human painkillers, good gravy! I would be sympathetic, except that you kill innocent children just to gice yourselves momentary feelings of ecstasy. Absolutely sickening."

The monster watched her closely, studying her stature, her frame, trying to figure out exactly what her next move was.

"After being on this moon all day, I think I've got a hypothesis about how this all came about. After the 456 were defeated, you broke off from the rest. You drifted alone in the emptiness of space for centuries until you finally reached an empty asteroid field. But it didn't remain empty for long. Soon, mankind colonized space, and eventually that led to scrap yards like this. And thus you got your chistmas gift, because where there's people theres children. But unfortunately for you, all that time alone depleted you of most of your energy. So you had to find another way to get your precious dope right? Thus human servants, and a hodge-podge robot."

The Doctor paused, to collect her thoughts and clear her throat.

"Naturally, your presence has had a lasting impression on the townsfolk. All too scared to wander out of their trashcans. So of course nobody's gonna stand up against you. That is until now. Since I know your little secret. That you are in fact no real threat; youre just one big bluff."

She now turned to face the monster. Her speech was simply meant to keep it distracted and give her more time. But she wasn't too sure if she actually believed her own words, for all she knew it was still plenty dangerous.

VERY GOOD DOCTOR, BUT WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? KILL ME? ISNT THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A LITTLE TOO COLD BLOODED FOR YOU?

"Weren't you just telling me how impressed you were about my many exploits? I dont think i'll have any qualms about destroying you, not after everything i've been thru."

THINK ABOUT IT DOCTOR, IF YOU DESTROY ME, YOU DESTROY THE ENTIRE COMMUNITY ON THIS ROCK. I AM JUST AS MUCH APART THIS SOCIETY AS THEY ARE.

"How do you come that conclusion?"

THIS LITTLE CIVILIZATION IS A DELICATE EXISTENCE. THESE PEOPLE ARE ALLCAST OFFS, JUST LIKE ME. THEY LIVE BY SCROUNGING OFF OF CARCASSES, JUST LIKE ME. NO ONE CARES ABOUT THEM, SO IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS, THEY ARE ON THEIR OWN. I HELP THEM BY KEEPING THEIR POPULATION IN CHECK. YOU TAKE ME AWAY, AND YOU TAKE AWAY THE VERY THING THAT KEEPS THEM ALIVE.

The Doctor started to sweat, because the more she though about it, the more she realized that it may be right. This may be one of those times where the hard choice will have to be made.

And then, she looked at the monster, and thru its muggy, slime-coated glass, she saw something that made her heart break. The two, shrivelled bodies of young children, hooked up to the monster like a feeding tube. They were barely alive, but she could've sworn she saw tears in tier eyes.

Suddenly, it wasn't a hard choice anymore.

To be continued...


End file.
